Need You Now
by lowlaury
Summary: Her eyes wandered to the clock on her bed table. A quarter after one. / Part of the SAFARI SLAM Bade Weekend!


**This is my oneshot for the SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend :) It's inspired by the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. Whenever I listen to that song it makes me think of Bade, so I just HAD to make something of it. It's not really a songfic, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own the exact amount of... nothing.**

**This is nonlinear. _Italics_ are flashbacks, everything else is presence.**

* * *

><p><em>1:13 am.<em>

OK, so maybe it had been a stupid idea to pick a fight. (_Again_.) It wasn't as if she had done it just for fun, though, she had her reason – a good one, in her opinion. But still, maybe she had gone a bit overboard with what she had said to him at that party. And now she was starting to regret it. (_Again_.) It was always the same.

. . .

_10:04 pm_

_No. Way._

_Jade couldn't believe what she was seeing. Beck – _her _Beck – had just accepted a drink from some blonde slut while she had only gone to the bathroom for like two minutes. Now they were laughing and talking. _

_Bitch._

_Recklessly, Jade pushed some people out of the way. _Her_ way. To her idiotic boyfriend. Anger started building up inside her, she could feel the way too familiar jealousy possessing every single move and thought of hers._

_She stomped besides him, grabbed his arm and frowned at the blonde girl, who was looking surprised now._

"_Goodbye," Jade growled firmly._

_The girl knitted her brows and was looking confused from Beck to Jade. Still she seemed to have gotten the message, waved at Beck quickly and rushed away. Jade stared after her until she had disappeared in the crowd of dancing people, making sure she wouldn't even get another glance of Beck._

_Then she turned to her boyfriend and glared at him furiously. "So?"_

"_It was nothing, Jade, we were just talking," Beck sighed. He knew this game a little too well._

"_That slut didn't look like all she wanted to do was _talking_, Beckett."_

. . .

She was playing the earlier scenario over and over in her head - which didn't make it any better, though. The mere thought of that bitch caused her to clench her fist mad with anger, her fingernails digging into her flesh until she couldn't stand the pain anymore.

Stupid slut. Stupid Beck.

She hated situations like this. When she was torn between being in rage, hating his ingenuousness – _foolishness_ –, hating _him _and every other girl on this planet – and loving him so much it hurt.

What did he think was the reason for her getting mad at him for talking to other girls all the time? Certainly not that she thought it was _fun_ to fight with him constantly.

She glanced around her room. It had become quite unfamiliar to her to spend time in here, which was weird but no wonder, seeing that she spent most of her time at Beck's RV. Normally.

_Beck._

She was wondering if went through the same like her at the moment. Fury? Regret? _Pain?_

Probably not, Jade decided. He wasn't seeing _his_ mistakes after all. He never was. He just couldn't see what Jade's problem was. He felt like _he_ was the innocent one. Always.

Jade groaned at the thought of her undiscerning boyfriend. How she hated loving him sometimes...

Suddenly her phone was buzzing, signalizing an incoming text. _Beck._ She shot up, grabbing her phone eagerly and couldn't even manage to push the right buttons at first because she was too impatient and shaking with excitement.

_Why did u leave so early? :( - x Cat_

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. Of course. Disappointed, she tossed her phone on the other end of the bed. Screw this.

. . .

"_It was nothing, we were only talking, Jade!"_

"_Oh please stop, I'm tired of hearing your filthy lies," she hissed. "Why did you accept her drink then, huh? If you were only going to _talk_ to her? And why did you have do it while I was gone then?"_

"_Jade," Beck groaned, running a hand through his hair. "_She _was the one who came up to _me_, OK? I couldn't just shoo her away, you know?"_

"_Oh, couldn't you?"_

_Beck rolled his eyes. "Why are we always having this argument?"_

"_Because _you_ are not capable of telling if some slut wants to get in your pants."_

"_Oh come on, Jade," he said irritated. "You know I'd never cheat on you or anything like that."_

"_Yeah sure, I could tell."_

_He sighed, rolling his eyes again. "You know what? I won't argue about this anymore."_

"_Oh, _you_ know what, Beck?" she said furiously. "I fucking hate you."_

_And with this she turned around and left._

. . .

All she had had was like one sip of punch but _damn_ this stuff must have been strong. She could feel it rushing through her veins and pulsing in her head, making her feel a little dizzy. In the end, maybe it was just the compound of fury and alcohol which made her feel that way. But it didn't make the whole situation any better. Not in the slightest.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she had crawled to the other end of the bed and fetched back her phone. _Maybe_ he would call. Or text her. So just in case.

She stared at the screen for a moment, scanning it for unread messages she might have missed. Nothing. Sighing, she let herself fall backwards onto her bed again. Should she...? _No_, she decided. She wouldn't call him. Or text him. Or come crawling back to him. No way.

She wished she could say she wouldn't care about him or what he was doing, but unfortunately that would have been a lie. A big one. Yet still she was too prideful to make the first step. Plus she was still convinced that she _had_ a point after all.

Her eyes wandered to the clock on her bed table. A quarter after one.

Maybe she should just try to get some sleep and tomorrow everything would be OK again. But this time was different than the other countless times they had had a fight. Because she had told him that she hated him.

Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't said that to him before, but never while they had been seriously fighting. She had said it when he wouldn't stop teasing her for fun or whenever he had proven her wrong (she hated admitting that she was wrong.) But simply never like she had this time.

_Why_ couldn't he just be _any_ boy? Just a guy who didn't mean anything to her? Then she wouldn't be sitting here now, not being able to sleep because it _freaking hurt_ to think of what she had done. He had done. _Both_ of them had done. Or hadn't? Whatever.

She shook her head in one last attempt to get rid of those thoughts. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Just sleep the pain and worries away. But her heart wouldn't let her.

Without thinking, her hands started dialing his number. _No. _Realizing what she was doing, she deleted it again. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

She just sat on her bed for a few minutes, staring at her black patterned walls. She felt lonely, she wasn't used to being alone as Beck was by her side normally. Especially at night...

OK, this was ridiculous. She knew that this would lead nowhere, she just had to call him. Now. And make up with him. _Now. _Otherwise she wouldn't get any sleep tonight – or for however long this fight would last.

Jade grabbed her phone from her pillow and started dialing his number again. She bit her lip nervously while waiting for him to pick up. He would pick up, wouldn't he?

After what seemed like forever, she finally heard his voice at the other end. "Hey," he said, sounding both depressed and relieved.

"Hey," she replied, not really knowing where to begin.

"I didn't think you would call."

"Me neither," she admitted, running a hand through her hair nervously.

There was a short and awkward silence, until both of them suddenly spoke at once.

"I'm sorry."

She heard Beck chuckle and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Can... can I come over?" she asked. She needed to see him. _Now._

"I think you just need to open the door," he said.

"What?"

She knitted her brows and got up from her bed to take a look out of the window. Indeed, Beck was standing outside, waving as soon as he had spotted her.

"Hey, babe," he said through his phone and smiled.

"Wait a sec," she told him and hung up, rushing down the stairs.

Just a second after she had opened the door she found herself in Beck's arms. A few moments passed without either of them saying a word, they were just standing there, holding each other tight.

"I don't hate you," Jade eventually said.

Beck smiled. "I know, babe, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not gonna lie, I'm not happy with this. It's kind of pointless and random, but I couldn't bring myself to write something else. So here you go XD<strong>

**I'm trying to read and review all other stories for the SSBW (since I'm one of those who started this) and there are some really great ones. You should definitely check all of them out!**


End file.
